Saint Knight
by Neko Espada
Summary: Askin tells Bazz-B about his mission to accompany His Majesty in the Royal Realm. But Stern Ritter "H" are not happy to hear that.


Bazz-B was staying on the roof of one of the frozen town buildings, looking afar. He has just defeated his opponents and was searching for a new fight.

Soon he felt something and glanced to the right.

"Tch. It seems someone already picked a fight with that Shinigami."-the punk muttered.

In the next moment he heard steps behind his back and quickly turned around, ready for an attack. Though, it wasn't an enemy.

"Hey there, Bazz-B-kun~"

"Damn it! Don't creep up like that, Nakk Le Vaar."-Bazz-B said a bit displeasedly.

"Sorry~ Sorry~ I just wanted to check how you are doing."-Askin explained.-"Were you hurt in the battles?"

"Hah! Not at all! I managed to beat a lot of enemies with no problems. There were two captains among them."-Bazz-B said proudly.

"I see."-Askin smiled.-"You surely did well, Bazzie~"

"What a..?! Don't call me like that!"-Bazz-B exclaimed, blushing a bit.

Askin just chuckled.

"By the way, talking about battles, you haven't fought a single enemy yet, right?"-Bazz-B remarked.-"What a lazy guy you are."

"Observing others' battles is important too."-Askin said and then suddenly became more serious than usual.-"Actually, I came here for another reason. You see, your senpai was chosen to accompany His Majesty during the invasion of the Soul King's lair. So, we will have to go different paths soon enough."

At first Bazz-B couldn't believe what he just heard. But then he quickly recovered from surprise and glanced closely at his comrade.

"Oi, Askin.. Why the hell you didn't tell me about that earlier?"-Bazz-B clenched his fists.

"It was decided just a couple of minutes ago. So I went to find you right after I found out about that."-Askin replied.

"It's fucking dangerous there. Who can know what awaits in that damn Royal Palace?"-Bazz-B said angrily.-"Couldn't he choose someone else?"

"You perfectly know that His Majesty's orders are absolute, Bazz-B."-Askin said in a mild tone.

"Don't pull a Haschwald in front of me."-Bazz-B frowned.-"If that's your decision, then I will go with you and.."

"They won't let you."

These words completely pissed Bazz-B off. He roughly grabbed Askin by the collar and cried angrily:

"Why the hell are you so calm, Askin?!"

"It's very sweet that you are worrying about me, Bazz-B-kun, but I really can't do much about it.."-while talking Askin stroked Bazz-B on the cheek with care. After that the punk finally released him.

"You are such an idiot.."-Bazz-B said, clenching his fists again.-"I just wanted to help."

"Well, I guess, the only thing you can do now is to support me somehow.."-Askin said a bit sadly.

Bazz-B glanced at his comrade thoughtfully. Then he suddenly quickly pulled Askin to himself by the collar again and left a long kiss on his lips.

Stern Ritter "D" didn't expect that but was pleasantly surprised.

After a kiss Bazz-B made a step back and averted his glance slightly.

"It's for a good luck.."-he muttered.

"Oh, in that case, I think I will be just fine. Thank you, Bazz-B-kun."-Askin said with a warm smile. Then he came up to the punk and embraced him tightly.-"I promise I will be careful there. And as for you, you should continue to fight Shinigamis here. Beat as many as you can to make your senpai be proud of you. Just don't get too reckless~."

Bazz-B embraced Askin in response and whispered some words in his ear. Something like surprise flashed in Askin's eyes for a second but then he smiled again.

"I am so happy to hear that.."

* * *

><p>Bazz-B wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the scorched corpses nearby, which once belonged to the lieutenants of 6th and 13th Divisions.<p>

"Heh, he was damn right after all."-Bazz-B thought, realizing that Askin's advice really helped him in the last fight.

This thought made the punk take a look at the sky. Some time ago His Majesty's team headed to their main goal - the Soul King's Palace. Now the sky was looking rather serene without any signs of this departure event.

Bazz-B was silently watching at the clear sky for a while but then said:

"Don't even think about dying there, baka."


End file.
